All of Me
by Adaissquishy
Summary: Written for my friend Ang's birthday. Simple SF fluff (mild language)


[text] Emma, something has happened. We need you at the church. ASAP

Emma glanced at the text sent by her father confused. He wasn't the type to send a text message if it was something important. 'Unless…he couldn't text me!' She quickly shifted from the desk at the sheriff's department and ran to her little yellow bug. A thousand thoughts rushed through her head. Everything had just calmed down now something else. It was always something else. "One damn day, that's all I want."

Reaching the church she quickly rushed to the large chapel doors pulling her gun out of its holster along the way. She pushed the heavy wooden doors open and froze. 'What the hell is going on?'

The chapel was filled with the faces of family and friends all smiling at her. The aisle was covered in fresh rose petals varying in hues of pink and red. They led up to where the pulpit normally stood. In it's place was a chair. Sitting on that chair with the bright smile he sat wearing a simple black waste coat and tie, white shirt with sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and black slacks. His shoes were still the same brown boots he was so found of wearing. In his arms was a black acoustic guitar. "When did he learn to play that?'

She was still in shock when she felt a tug at her sleeve. "Mom, put the gun down." She looked down and saw Henry. He was also dressed in a suit. She nodded and slowly put the gun in it's holster. "Henry, what is going on?"

"Follow me." He pulled at her to follow him up the aisle. She wanted to protest but Henry wasn't having any of it. He got behind her and started pushing her forward towards the front pew. "Alright alright. I am going."

She took a seat and Henry sat to her right, holding her hand tightly. She gave him a weak smile. "This is about to happen isn't it?"

Henry smiled at her. He looked so much like his father when he did that.

Neal began to strum on the guitar. "Emma, this is for you." He slowly began to play out a familiar tune. It was the song they heard on their first date after all these years. They had been eating dinner at the diner when John Legend's voice began to play from the jukebox there. The words were unfamiliar to her but Neal had sat there and sang it in front of everyone eating dinner and now he was doing it again.

As he got to the chorus he stood up and slowly started walking towards her. "'Cause all of me loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges. All your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me. I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning." His eyes never left her. He wasn't the young thief she met all those years ago. There he stood. The man who put her ahead of himself, loved their son with all his heart, had worked so hard to support her through all this savior stuff. He had been going slow for her. Never pushed her. This was the man she loved more than anything except for Henry.

Tears began to form in her eyes. 'I can't believe this is happening.' She looked at her lap nervously. Henry gave her another comforting squeeze on her hand and whispered "Breathe mom. Just breathe."

As Neal slowed his strumming she heard the sound of several more guitar. She looked up again to see Mr. Gold and Robin had taken over playing as Neal got down on his knee in front of her. He leaned in close to her giving a reassuring smile. "You okay?"

"Neal, are you sure you want to do this?"

"What? Reveal that I know how to play the guitar?"

She chuckled a bit through her tears. He shot her a quick wink and a kiss on the forehead. "Emma Swan, I am not a perfect man. I have made so many mistakes but you still loved me anyways. I wasn't sure I should do this just yet but your dad and Henry gave me permission so here I am on my knees asking you the scariest and most wonderful question ever. Emma Swan, wi-" before he could finish Emma crashed her lips against his. As she pulled away she whispered "Yes." Neal's eyes began to form tears as well. Before he could say anything though Henry chimmed in "SHE SAID YES IN CASE YOU ALL DIDN'T HEAR THAT!" They both looked at Henry and pulled him close so all of their foreheads were touching.

The chapel filled with applause. As the three pulled back Neal gently placed the simple solitaire diamond ring on Emma's hand. The crowd had gathered closer. All the girls were cooing over the ring and the men giving Neal hearty hugs. Finally Belle and Snow, who had waited for the crowd to part, rushed in embracing the two. "We are so happy for you guys. Belle found a ton of wedding magazines and we have so much planned already. The ball, the tuxes, of course you get to choose your ball gown an-" before Snow could finish David put his hand on her shoulder. "We can worry about that later dear. Let's leave them alone to celebrate for a bit. Come on Henry, everyone, drinks at Granny's on Rumplestiltskin!" Rumplestiltskin shot David a look but Belle patted him on the shoulder. "Don't you dare protest Rumple. Let's go."

Everyone slowly moved their way out of the chapel until Emma and Neal stood their alone.

"You sure you want to do this Neal? I am the savior and a princess. My life will never be quiet."

"Have our lives ever been quiet?"

"Good point."

"I love you Emma."

"I love you to Neal."

The stood embracing and kissing one another for a bit longer before they headed towards the diner. On their way out the chapel doors Emma thought to herself 'It may not be Tallahassee…but this is home. It is exactly where I want to be.'


End file.
